


Angel with a Shotgun

by 0Sora0



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cute Ending, Fluff, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 07:31:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10566564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0Sora0/pseuds/0Sora0
Summary: Eren and Levi try to figure out their feelings for each other





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy it! This is my first time writting something like this ;0;

            Sometimes Eren wondered how life would have been if the titans never existed. Would things have been the same? Would he still have joined the Survey Corps? Met Captain Levi? Would Levi had even looked his direction? He only took an interest because he was attracted to his determination to kill all the titans even while being one himself. Would he still have the friends he lost? They were so young, and Levi's team, he still blames himself, even when Levi tells him it couldn't be helped. He knew the man still missed them, Levi lost as much as he had, perhaps even much more. Eren had to remember what he was fighting for. For humanities freedom, and for Levi.

 _//Get out your guns, battles begun_  
_Are you a saint, or a sinner?_  
_If loves a fight, than I shall die_  
_With my heart on a trigger_  
_They say before you start a war_  
_You better know what you're fighting for_  
_Well baby, you are all that I adore_  
_If love is what you need, a soldier I will be\\\_

            Eren remembered when he first became enchanted with the Captain, as embarrassing as it may be, he always looked up to Levi. He admired Levi's strength and ability to remain cool in certain situations. The man's expression never changed, but Eren knew better. He knew that Levi felt things like everyone else, he felt loss, pain, anger, perhaps even love? Eren flushed as he thought about it. Levi was out of his league, untouchable. No one could tie the wings of such a beautiful creature, Levi deserved freedom, he didn't deserve to be tied down, and stuck in this beautiful and cruel world.

 _// I'm an angel with a shotgun_  
_Fighting til' the wars won_  
_I don't care if heaven won't take me back_  
_I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe_  
_Don't you know you're everything I have?_  
_And I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight\\\_

            Eren knew that what he felt for Captain Levi was real, but he also knew the man would never take him seriously. He was still a teenager, a brat, in his eyes. Sometimes Eren wondered if Levi would ever see him as a man, as someone who would fight for him, and wouldn't give up. Someone who knew that Levi needed his space at times. Levi wasn't someone you could control, he had his own mind, but he knew when to pick his battles. He taught Eren that he couldn't go rushing into a situation with no plan.  
He had learned to trust that the Captain knew best. Even though Levi treated him as a kid at times, he knew the man understood him, perhaps in ways others couldn't, that's how Levi was. He calculated, and watched a person's moves long enough to anticipate their next one. He understood Eren when the boy couldn't offer words, just how Eren learned to read Levi's body language.

 _//Sometimes to win, you've got to sin_  
_Don't mean I'm not a believer_  
_And major Tom, will sing along_  
_Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer\\\_

            Levi took a seat on the ledge of the castle they were staying at, he had made those brats clean the place to his liking and shot glares at those who complained. He thought it amusing watching Eren scold horseface, a term for Jean Levi learned from his brat, on how to properly clean and make a bed to his liking. He was rubbing off on the brat in terms of cleanliness it seems. He sighed and looked up at the moon, and was brought back to a night similar to this, where he sat in between two people he cared deeply for and who he thought he'd never lose.  
            Sorrow overcame him, that night when he avenged their deaths was the first night he ever lost his composure. He had changed since then, or perhaps it was the way he had expressed himself from then on that changed. 'If you begin to regret, you'll dull your future decisions and let others make your choices for you' That is what Erwin had told him. So he hid his emotions, but even after spending so many years hiding his emotions, this brat comes along and changes everything.  
            It didn't help that Eren reminded him of Isabel, the same stupid grin and stubbornness. The brat could always tell what Levi was thinking. It was like they were in tune with each other. Hanji teased him for it at times, spouting nonsense like 'So Levi, when's the wedding?' he scoffed. "Even if that were the case, Eren is clueless" he frowned.

 _//They say before you start a war_  
_You better know what you're fighting for_  
_Well baby, you are all that I adore_  
_If love is what you need, a soldier I will be\\\_

            Levi was well aware of the crush that Eren had on him, in fact, everyone but the brat himself seemed to see it. He knew Eren would never act on his feelings though, he seemed to lack confidence in himself. It was almost as if Levi were some deity that he could never touch, he scoffed and adjusted his clothes. He wasn't sure when exactly he began to view Eren in a slightly different light, he only knew that as time went by, his feelings began to grow. Eren was headstrong, and determined, he was willing to give his own life for humanity, for the very people who think him a monster.  
            Perhaps that was the reason he wouldn't dare lay a hand on Levi in a romantic sense. He believed himself a monster not worthy of someone like Levi. He frowned, that wasn't the case though, Eren was just as human as those morons, he can still feel pain and sorrow, and regret. He knew the teen still beats himself up about Petra and the others, he knew he could do more but trusted Levi's word above all else. Why was it that the kid who everyone thought a monster was more prepared to make sacrifices than the cowards themselves?

  
_//I'm an angel with a shotgun_  
_Fighting til' the wars won_  
_I don't care if heaven won't take me back_  
_I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe_  
_Don't you know you're everything I have?\\\_

            He wouldn't know how to approach the subject with Eren, the boy was hopelessly clueless when it came to these types of things. Though, Levi wasn't a pro himself either. "Tch" he sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. He was too old to be getting embarrassed by such trivial things. He imagined Eren to be much worse though. He glanced up at the moon again, no way in hell he'd ask Hanji for help, they would never let him live it down. He supposed Erwin wouldn't be much help either. He was alone on this it seemed. He sighed again and stood up while dusting off his clothes. If he didn't approach Eren though, they would be dancing around in circles with each other.

  
_//And I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight_  
_Oh, oh whoa whoa oh whoa_  
_I'm an angel with a shotgun_  
_Fighting til' the wars won_  
_I don't care if heaven won't take me back\\\_

            He spotted the teen sitting outside with a cup of tea warming his hands from the chill of the night air. He made his way over and sat next to him, smirking at how the boy seemed to jump out of his skin. "Can't sleep either brat?" he said looking at the boy. Eren bit his lip nervously as if trying to find an appropriate response. "I suppose not sir, there are many nights that I spend this way." Eren looked at the cup in his hands. He felt as if his heart would explode, he had to calm down or the Captain would surely notice. Levi glanced at the boy who began to fidget nervously and sighed. He supposed it was now or never with this one. "I have something I wish to discuss with you brat, although I feel showing you will get the point across just fine" Levi said running a hand through his raven locks nervously.

 _//I'm an angel with a shotgun_  
_Fighting til' the wars won_  
_I don't care if heaven won't take me back||_

            Eren blinked. Levi wanted to show him something? What did that mean? He chanced a glance at the Captain's direction and saw the man nervously running his hand through his hair. Levi never did that, he never saw the man nervous about anything before, it was Levi for Christ sake. Something was on his mind, but what? Eren bit his lip thoughtfully and noticed Levi's eye's immediately zero in on them. Eren flushed, Levi couldn't possibly mean what he think he meant. Eren was no one, he wasn't deserving of Levi.

 _//I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe_  
_Don't you know you're everything I have?\\\_

            Levi saw the doubt begin to enter Eren's eye's, he was putting himself down again. Levi sighed "Damnit kid, you have to stop doing that, when are you going to learn that you are wanted? That you aren't some monster? You're Eren, nothing else, do you understand?" Levi said as he grabbed the back of the boy's neck gently. Eren's eyes widened at the action and he cheeks became more red. Levi smirked "I know you don't think your worthy of my time, but don't you think that's my decision to make brat? If you weren't worth my time, I wouldn't have taken you in, and I'm not going to let you slip away either. "What do you mean Cap-" he stopped anymore words from coming out of his mouth by pressing his lips against Eren's. The boy went stiff before melting into the kiss.

 _//And I, want to live, not just survive, tonight_  
_And I'm gonna hide, hide, hide my wings tonight\\\_

            Eren couldn't believe it, Levi was kissing him! Which meant that Levi felt the same. They both seemed to dance around the subject, always afraid to take the first step. It seems tonight though, Levi had enough and took control. A soft moan escaped Eren's throat as Levi used the boy's surprise to his advantage and slipped his tongue in. His cheeks felt hot, he didn't know what to do with his hands, the tea cup long forgotten as it had fallen to the floor when Levi kissed him. Levi, noticing Eren's delema, pulled Eren closer until he sat the boy in his lap. Eren let out a little squeak as Levi pulled him closer.  
            When they finally pulled away for air, Eren met his eye's. He didn't know where to begin. His mind was trying to catch up with what was happening. All he knew and cared about at the moment was the fact that Levi had kissed him. "Erm, Cap-" he began before he got interrupted "Levi" the grey eyed male said. Eren blinked "W-wha-?" "When we are alone, call me Levi, alright brat?" He said as he wrapped his arms around the boys waist. Eren blushed again before nodding. "Alright, erm, Levi. . . I-" Levi smiled before caressing his cheek. "I know Eren, I know you do" he whispered before pulling him down for another kiss.

 _//They say before you start a war_  
_You better know what you're fighting for_  
_Well baby, you are all that I adore_  
_If love is what you need, a soldier I will be\\\_


End file.
